A burnt butterfly
by Green-Carousel
Summary: Une sonnerie retentit. L'heure d'aller en cours. Law suivit Kid, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Tout se jouerait le soir-même. Il avait intérêt à assurer. C'était une simple proie. Sa dernière. Et son règne serait établi.
1. Chapter 1

_Une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment :) J'espère que vous aimerez la façon dont je m'imagine Law, j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire ressortir le caractère de ce personnage. Mais ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé :) Cette espèce de chose devrait contenir trois chapitres environ. Je vous laisse à votre lecture, sachant que ceci a été réfléchi en écoutant The Mighty Fall des Fall Out Boy. Enjoy !_

* * *

Il marchait d'un pas conquérant, la tête haute et le regard méprisant. Sur son passage, les filles gloussaient. Les autres garçons lui jetaient des regards envieux. Il se délectait de cette jalousie et de cette admiration. Mais il n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Il la voulait elle, et personne d'autre. La seule qui manquait à son tableau de chasse. Il l'aborda d'une façon tellement propre à lui-même. Une petite tape sur ses fesses rebondies et la voilà qui levait les yeux au ciel avant de lui faire face.

"Law. Grandit un peu."

Ces simples mots eurent le malheur de ruiner son humeur. Il planta ses iris glacés dans les yeux chocolat de sa vis-à-vis. Elle lui résistait et il la désirait encore plus.

"Un jour, tu viendras de ton plein gré, susurra-t-il avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami, ou ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme tel."

Ledit meilleur ami était le plus grand rebelle de la ville. Ses cheveux auburn et mal-coiffés laissaient le vent n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Sa carrure effrayait tout le monde, sauf Law.

"Toujours après elle ?

- Plus pour très longtemps, marmonna Law. Je suis près du but.

- Tu vas te planter Law. À force de chercher la merde, elle nous retombe dessus, cracha son opposé, jetant d'une pichenette son mégot de cigarette.

- La ferme Kid. Je sais ce que je fais."

Une sonnerie retentit. L'heure d'aller en cours. Law suivit Kid, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Tout se jouerait le soir-même. Il avait intérêt à assurer. C'était une simple proie. Sa dernière. Et son règne serait établi.

* * *

Edward Newgate était sans doute le professeur le plus barbant de l'Histoire de ce lycée. Law n'aimait pas être assis sur cette chaise à attendre que le temps passe. Tout ce dont il avait besoin dans sa vie, c'était sa propre perfection et un bon matelas. Alors il faisait semblant d'écouter, dessinant sur le coin de la feuille blanche en face de lui. De temps en temps, il jetait des regards plus ou moins discrets en direction de sa future proie. La seule, dans tout ce lycée, à n'avoir jamais goûté aux plaisirs que pouvaient procurer ses draps. Pourtant ceux-ci n'attendaient qu'elle. Un sourire charmeur s'installa sur les lèvres de Law alors qu'elle le dévisageait. Elle hocha la tête, lâchant un soupir exaspéré par la même occasion. De son côté, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Plus qu'une petite heure avant que son charisme légendaire ne fasse des ravages.

* * *

Il se précipita hors de la salle de classe, son sac par-dessus l'épaule. Il rejoignit sa voiture, une quelconque sportive aux allures de déesse. Il aimait sa voiture. Presque autant que les femmes. Il balança son sac sur le siège passager et s'apprêtait à prendre le volant lorsqu'une petite blonde à la peau blanche comme neige l'accosta.

"Law. Euh, tu te souviens de moi ?"

Trafalgar chercha quelques instants dans sa mémoire. Certes, ce visage lui disait quelque chose, mais de là à remettre un nom dessus… C'était bien trop lui demander. Cependant, le miracle eut lieu. Il se souvint de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée et de la douceur de sa peau, presque parfaite. Presque seulement. Son prénom lui revint.

"Kaya."

La jeune fille en face de lui se trémoussa, mal à l'aise. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas que ces anciennes conquêtes lui parlent. Elles étaient toutes les mêmes, succombant à la moindre de ses paroles, frissonnant aux moindres de ses regards.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Son ton était froid, dur, cassant. Kaya sursauta légèrement en face de lui. Il secoua la tête avant de grimper à bord de son bolide, n'attendant aucune réponse de la part de cette fille qu'il avait réussi à cueillir en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour détruire un parterre de fleurs. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la vitre.

"Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi ce soir ? Ace a dit qu'il fallait être accompagné…"

Law étouffa un rire. Celui-là ferait toujours tout pour le gonfler. Ace, le preux chevalier servant. Un autre des amis de Law, bien que celui-ci soit loin des magouilles du jeune Trafalgar. Law rit finalement à gorge déployée devant l'innocence de Kaya. Ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote. Ace allait l'entendre.

"Désolé mais je ne mange pas les restes."

Il ne laissa pas à la jeune fille le temps de répliquer et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il roula, roula, jusqu'à atteindre une somptueuse villa. Celle de son père, éternel absent. Il se gara dans l'allée et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il prit deux heures pour se préparer avant d'en sortir aussi rutilant qu'une Lamborghini. Son Toxedo lui avait coûté une fortune mais peu lui importait. Papa pouvait bien perdre un peu d'argent dans quelques futilités. Law avait fait changer ses draps, préférant ceux en soie pour la soirée qu'il avait prévue. Elle méritait tous les honneurs. Elle serait la dernière à passer dans cette chambre sombre bien que lumineuse. Le meilleur pour la fin. Law esquissa un sourire à cette pensée. Il sortit une cigarette de son paquet, la lueur de la flamme du briquet dansant sur sa peau halée tandis qu'il allumait sa portion de cancer. Il tira une longue latte sur le cylindre doré avant de rendre la fumée au vent. Il était vingt-deux heures. Le spectacle pouvait commencer.

* * *

Lorsqu'il fit son apparition, tous se tournèrent vers lui. Il aimait attirer l'attention. Un sourire goguenard plaqué sur les lèvres, il avança plus profondément dans la demeure de son hôte. Ace était là, accoudé au bar, un verre de tequila dans une main, l'autre flattant la taille d'une quelconque fille. Lorsqu'Ace remarqua Law, il lui adressa un signe de la main, l'intimant à les rejoindre. Le jeune Trafalgar savait qu'il allait le regretter mais il rejoignit quand même le sauveur de ces dames. La partenaire d'Ace lui fit tout de suite les yeux doux mais Law lui renvoya un de ses regards glacials dont il avait le secret. La jeune femme couina honteusement avant de les laisser entre hommes.

"Est-ce qu'elle est arrivée ? demanda Law tout en se faisant servir un martini.

- De qui tu parles ? fit Ace en haussant un sourcil.

- Nojiko."

Ace lui décocha un regard surpris avant qu'un sourire niais ne vienne s'installer sur son visage. Law ne supportait pas ce petit rictus. Ce qu'il détestait le plus chez Ace, et encore plus chez Kid, c'est qu'ils arrivaient à le cerner facilement. Trop facilement à son goût. Il bût son martini d'une traite avant d'en demander un second au serveur. Il reporta son attention sur le grand brun aux taches de rousseurs à ses côtés. Celui-ci avait toujours cet air naïf sur le visage.

"Serait-elle ta future proie ?

- Peut-être bien, marmonna Law. Alors ?"

Ace hoqueta de rire avant de lui désigner la baie-vitrée du doigt. Law savait qu'il y avait un balcon derrière cette grande barrière de verre. La dernière barrière. Il la franchit et s'arrêta quelques secondes, ébahi, avant de reprendre un visage de marbre. Devant ses yeux, juste une femme. La plus belle qu'il avait vue à ce jour. Son alter-égo au féminin. Elle portait une robe de couleur bordeaux, celle-ci moulant à merveille des formes qu'il avait tant imaginées en rêve. Il déglutit. Ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser déstabiliser par une femme, aussi belle soit-elle. Un éclat de rire.

"Tu comptes rester planté là ou tu te décides à venir pourrir ma soirée ?"

Law dodelina de la tête, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'approcha de la rambarde, rempart à une chute mortelle. Elle lui sourit, ses cheveux flottant dans la brise nocturne. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ce quelque chose qui naissait doucement dans sa poitrine. Il était et serait toujours le maître du jeu.

"Alors, que vient faire Trafalgar Law dans ce genre de soirée ? minauda-t-elle, secouant sa coupe de champagne au-dessus du vide.

- Il y a quelque chose de spécial dans cette soirée ?"

Nojiko gloussa et bût une gorgée d'alcool avant de lui répondre.

"Je ne pensai pas que tu étais un friand des soirées où il y a autant de –"

Elle fut coupée par un bruit sourd. Law suivit son regard, tournant la tête pour être le spectateur d'une scène assez obscène. Kid et Bonney, en pleine action. Law expira longuement avant d'attirer Nojiko à l'intérieur. Kid était un vrai salopard. Incapable de faire preuve d'un minimum de décence. Nojiko riait à pleins poumons.

"Arrête de rire, grogna-t-il en lâchant le bras qu'il tenait fermement entre ses doigts."

Il remarqua la grimace de douleur que fit Nojiko. La marque des doigts du jeune Trafalgar était profondément ancrée sur la peau délicieusement hâlée de la jeune femme en face de lui. Il grinça des dents au moment où elle porta une main sur sa peau fraîchement meurtrie.

"J'avais oublié que monsieur était complètement inconnu au sentiment amoureux, le taquina-t-elle, frappant gentiment son épaule.

- Tu crois ça ?"

Son ton était quelque part entre la menace et l'amusement. Il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, ses mains faisant barrage, ôtant à la jeune femme toutes chances de fuite. Nojiko fut surprise lorsque le visage de Law se rapprocha dangereusement du sien. Il en avait envie. Les lèvres de cette fille étaient juste un appel à la luxure. Il allait craquer et elle le suivrait. Il l'embrassa une première fois du bout des lèvres, testant les réactions de la jeune femme. Quand il vit qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il recommença, y mettant cette fois-ci un peu plus de vigueur. Nojiko émit un hoquet de surprise, permettant à Law de glisser sa langue contre celle de la jeune femme. Elle le mordit une première fois, le goût de sang pimentant le baiser, mais elle ne résista pas plus. Law eut un sourire victorieux alors que leur baiser continuait de plus belle. Nojiko était déjà entrain de fondre dans ses bras, se laissant docilement faire. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Mais quand l'air lui manqua, il fut obligé de mettre fin à l'échange. Il essuya d'un revers de main le sang qui avait coulé sur son menton. Son regard scruta attentivement les traits de Nojiko. Des rougeurs ornaient ses joues et ses pupilles brillaient d'un éclat qui lui était encore inconnu. Sans crier gare, Nojiko amorça un nouveau baiser, prenant Law de court. Il fut surpris, mais ne refusa pas le contact, appréciant l'effet qu'il avait sur la jeune femme.

* * *

Ils étaient installés dans son bolide, les paysages défilant sous leurs yeux aussi rapidement que les chevaux sous le capot de la Ferrari le leur permettaient. Law avait les yeux rivés sur la route mais sa main droite se baladait sur la cuisse de sa passagère, celle-ci ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers elle pour constater qu'elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide, la tête reposant dans la paume de sa main.

"Regarde la route gros béta."

Law la vit esquisser un sourire puis il se reconcentra sur le goudron qui lui faisait face. Il n'en revenait pas. Tout avait été si simple. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien passer à l'action beaucoup plus tôt. Tout ce qui lui importait maintenant, c'était que son statut de plus gros connard de la planète allait être officiellement justifié. Et il y portait un point d'honneur. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur, se garant grâce à un magnifique dérapage dans l'allée menant à la villa de son père. À peine Nojiko fût-elle descendue de la voiture qu'il l'embrassa, l'entraînant avec lui à l'intérieur de la somptueuse demeure qui lui servait de repère. Ils atteignirent progressivement la porte d'entrée, leurs corps ne se séparant que lorsqu'il le fallait vraiment. La robe de Nojiko rejoignit le tapis haut de gamme du salon, la veste ainsi que la chemise de Law atterrirent dans l'escalier et ils arrivèrent finalement à la chambre. Law guida Nojiko à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que les genoux de celle-ci heurtent le bord de son lit. Il la surplomba de toute sa hauteur, savourant cet instant. Il se baissa lentement au-dessus d'elle avant d'aller fureter tout contre son cou.

"Je te l'avais dit, murmura-t-il tout en s'occupant des sous-vêtements de la jeune femme."

Nojiko étouffa un rire, retirant la ceinture du brun. Law eut un sourire narquois avant de fondre à nouveaux sur les lèvres de sa nouvelle partenaire. Il ne regrettait absolument pas ses draps en soie.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je le trouve moins bien que le premier, Kid était un peu, beaucoup OOC et Law un chouïa aussi. Mais bon, point positif, ce chapitre est plus long que le premier :) J'attends les avis s'il y en a. Merci pour les deux reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :D Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

Même si son réveil avait été causé par un rayon de soleil joueur, Law ne s'était jamais senti de si bonne humeur dès le matin. Il avait passé une nuit merveilleuse avec la plus belle nana de son lycée. Il lui avait fallu trois ans pour mettre en place son règne définitif. Un an et demi pour séduire Nojiko. Dix-huit mois, cinq cents quarante-huit jours, treize mille cents quarante-neuf heures, quarante-sept millions trois cents trente-cinq mille trois cents quatre-vingt-neuf secondes. Il lui en avait fallu du temps. Se forger une réputation alors qu'on a que quinze ans demande certains efforts. Et comme il avait déjà l'argent, le temps que cela lui avait pris lui importait peu. Il avait commencé par les filles de son âge, attendant de prendre un peu de maturité avant de s'attaquer, lors de sa deuxième année de lycée, aux femmes plus vieilles ou plus jeunes qu'il voyait. Il était même allé jusqu'à s'en prendre à ses professeurs. Et un an et demi plus tôt, elle était apparue. Avait alors commencé le jeu de séduction. Des heures à la taquiner, à la pousser à bout, à faire en sorte qu'elle tombe lentement sous son charme. Il avait continué sa chasse en parallèle. Nojiko devait être la dernière, Bonney étant intouchable à cause de Kid. Il était peut-être un con, mais en amitié, merder ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Et progressivement, le jeu de taquinerie avait acquis une certaine réciprocité et la jeune femme avait su lui clouer le bec plus d'une fois. Et le voilà, en dernière année de lycée, connard fini.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre maintenant ? Il avait enfin réussi à se taper toutes les filles de son lycée. Et il n'en n'était pas peu fier. Il s'étira de tout son long, rabattant la couverture qui les protégeait, lui et sa nudité, avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il prit une cigarette dans son paquet et, tout en s'autodétruisant lentement, il observa le corps dissimulé sous les draps. Chaque scène s'étant déroulée cette nuit revenant le hanter comme des flashs. Il avait eu raison d'attendre. Comme il s'y était attendu, la peau de sa partenaire était d'une douceur insoupçonnable et l'odeur qu'elle dégageait avait quelques aromes de mandarine. Ses formes n'avaient rien à envier à celles des mannequins que Law avait pu croiser sur sa route. Mais ce qu'il avait le plus aimé découvrir, c'était le tatouage qu'elle avait, celui-ci partant du centre de sa poitrine et continuant son chemin sur son bras droit. Il avait toujours eu envie d'effleurer cette peau marquée et il en avait pleinement profité. Il avait découvert une nouvelle manière d'exciter une femme et il en avait usé plus d'une fois sur son ultime proie.

Perdu dans son observation, il remarqua un frissonnement de la part de la jeune fille, le phénomène provoquant chez Nojiko une vague de chair de poule sur les moindres parcelles de sa peau. Il remonta aussi précautionneusement que possible le drap sur les frêles épaules de sa conquête. Law fut surpris lorsqu'il ressentit l'envie de laisser ses doigts caresser cette peau une nouvelle fois, de les glisser dans cette chevelure. Était-il malade ? Il secoua la tête et, avant de se relever, replaça une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière l'oreille de Nojiko qui fronça le nez. Elle se retourna vers lui, toujours aussi belle, même au petit matin.

"Tu ne peux pas me laisser dormir tranquillement ? fit-elle d'une voix faible."

Law étouffa un rire avant de se lever. Il alla dans la salle de bain et prit une douche. Pendant que l'eau nettoyait sa peau de ses précédents ébats, il réfléchit à la manière qu'il allait utiliser pour renvoyer Nojiko. Il avait appris à ne jamais mettre les femmes dehors trop violemment tout en leur faisant comprendre qu'il était inutile qu'elles le recontactent. Il enjamba le rebord de la baignoire et cercla sa taille d'une serviette. Il posa ses mains sur le bord du lavabo et observa son reflet dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Il avait une mine affreuse. Il se sécha, s'habilla pour aller en cours. Il enchaînerait avec une autre soirée dans la semaine et pourrait sans doute se trouver un coup d'un soir. Il eut un sourire ironique à cette pensée. Mais un grincement provenant de la chambre lui fit jeter un regard par la porte entrouverte. Il fut désarçonné en constatant que sa chère et tendre pour une nuit s'était fait la malle. Il ricana avant de finalement rire bruyamment. Elle l'avait encore une fois bluffé. Il retint un nouvel éclat de rire, prit ses clés et descendit l'allée. Il monta dans son bolide et roula.

* * *

Dix heures. Encore cinq heures à tirer, en comptant l'heure du repas, et il pourrait aller se défouler. Il rejoignit Kid et Bonney devant la grille du lycée. Il attrapa son paquet de cigarette et grilla la première presque instantanément avant d'en allumer une seconde. Law sentit les regards de ses deux amis sur sa nuque mais essaya de les ignorer. La nicotine lui vrillait tellement les neurones que c'en était presque jouissif. Il se tourna vers Kid mais se figea. Devant ses yeux, Nojiko venait d'être accosté par un première année et ils semblaient plutôt proches. Un poids lui tomba sur la poitrine, comme s'il s'était fait écrasé par un bus. Dans sa cage thoracique, son cœur s'emballa. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de réaction auparavant. Certes, il avait eu la chance de la posséder pour une nuit, mais cela ne signifiait rien pour lui. N'est-ce pas ? Après trois ans de chasse implacable, il n'allait pas se compliquer la vie maintenant. Il craqua sa troisième cigarette et, avant d'en voir plus, retourna à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Sa journée était entrain de mal tourner.

* * *

Bonney et Kid avaient observé toute la scène, se délectant des réactions de Law. Quand ils l'avaient vu partir en furie, ils s'étaient empêchés de rire.

"Law aurait-il découvert qu'il a lui aussi un cœur ?

- J'en sais rien, mais il va en prendre plein la gueule si c'est le cas.

- Digne du grand Eustass, sourit Bonney."

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Nojiko qui ne comprit pas tout de suite où Bonney voulait en venir. Du moins, fit-elle semblant de n'avoir rien compris.

* * *

Law se précipita au vestiaire. Il fallait qu'il évacue toutes ces émotions contradictoires de son corps et qu'il fasse le vide dans son esprit. Il enfila ses chaussures après s'être changé, attrapa un ballon à la sortie du vestiaire et commença à dribbler jusqu'au centre du terrain. Il prit son élan, fit deux pas avant d'amorcer son extension, frappa le coin de la planche et marqua. Son talent valait de l'or et ses adversaires ne faisaient pas souvent le poids. Le seul à pouvoir rivaliser était Ace. Mais tout le monde savait que celui-ci ne s'investissait pas assez pour espérer faire quoi que ce soit de plus contre Law qu'il ne faisait pas déjà. Et Law adorait ce sentiment de puissance, même sur un terrain dont le parquet était vieux de plusieurs décennies. Il recommença les mêmes gestes, mettant toujours de parfaits paniers. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que les pom-poms girls entrent en scène. Pour une fois, il aurait préféré ne pas venir à l'entraînement.

Law remarqua tout de suite Nojiko, ou plutôt ses jambes. La propriétaire de ces fines jambes se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire amical. Law secoua la tête, pensant avoir rêvé, mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Nojiko avait cet air candide sur ses traits qui le fit chavirer. Quelque chose appuya sur son cœur à l'intérieur de son thorax et il pressa la main contre ses côtes, essayant de diminuer la douleur. Mais celle-ci persista. Law déserta le terrain, frappant du pied dans un ballon qui se trouvait là. Ça n'allait pas. Quelque chose clochait. Il se changea rapidement, ne prenant pas la peine de passer sous la douche. Il monta dans sa voiture et rentra le plus vite possible chez lui. Quand il fut de nouveau dans son antre, il prit deux cachets d'aspirine et s'affala sur son lit. Il fixa le plafond. La douleur était toujours là, mais elle se faisait moins oppressante. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Law arriva au lycée, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de Kid. Il fonça vers le roux et l'attrapa par le col de sa veste.

"On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire de si bon matin ?"

Kid éclata de rire devant l'air furieux du brun. Law était perdu. Et Kid le voyait dans ses yeux.

"On ne se sent pas bien ?

- Tout va très bien, cracha Law en relâchant Kid.

- Oui, c'est clair, ricana celui-ci en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette."

Law détourna les yeux, l'envie étrange de mettre un poing dans la jolie petite gueule de Kid le prenant soudainement. Il ne succomba pas et fit son chemin jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Il pourrait au moins profiter du cours d'Histoire. Nico Robin était plus qu'un bon professeur, et pas seulement professionnellement parlant. Peut-être que s'il couchait avec elle une nouvelle fois, Law se sentirait mieux. Il s'assit au milieu du couloir, ruminant ses sombres pensées, lorsque le peu de soleil qui réchauffait sa peau fut brutalement dissimulé. Law releva la tête pour croiser le regard chocolat de Nojiko. Elle scrutait son visage, ses pupilles allant et venant sur chacun des traits du brun. Law n'y tint plus et, lorsqu'elle se rapprocha, il l'embrassa fugacement. Elle hoqueta de surprise, laissant à Law l'accès à sa bouche. Le baiser était fougueux, presque brutal. Mais lorsque Law fut enfin rassasié, la douleur dans sa poitrine s'était envolée. C'était donc ça. Il était devenu comme accro à cette chair. Nojiko lui lança un regard interloqué. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Law lui agrippa le poignet.

"Demain soir ?"

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Un sourire de victoire s'installa sur les lèvres de Law alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Une simple addiction ? Tant qu'il n'était accro qu'à de belles choses, cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Law était attendu à une nouvelle soirée. Et celle-ci se passa exactement comme la précédente. Il rejoignit Nojiko et la ramena chez lui. Tout se passait tellement bien entre eux, sexuellement, qu'il ne pensa même pas que son addiction pouvait se transformer en quelque chose de beaucoup plus dangereux pour lui. Il secoua la tête dans son sommeil. Tant qu'il restait le maître du jeu, rien ne pourrait vraiment l'atteindre.

* * *

Cela faisait deux mois que la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Law durait. Tous les élèves du lycée avaient plus ou moins établi que lui et Nojiko étaient ensemble même si Law aurait plutôt qualifié leur relation de sex friends. Bien sûr, il y avait des baisers échangés, des gestes doux après que lui et Nojiko aient sali ses draps en soie. Et même si à chaque fois qu'elle le quittait, Law ressentait cette douleur dans sa poitrine, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que toutes ces niaiseries signifiaient réellement quelque chose pour lui. Jusqu'à un matin particulièrement pluvieux.

Il avait oublié son fidèle parapluie dans son encore plus fidèle bolide et il devait aller jusqu'au lycée à pieds, n'ayant pas trouvé de places sur le parking principal. Il avait quand même réussi à s'allumer une cigarette et marchait, trempé, jusqu'à la grille du lycée. Cependant, quand il l'eut atteint, il s'arrêta momentanément. Encore une fois, la douleur survint dans sa poitrine, plus violemment que jamais alors que ce qu'il voyait lui donnait envie de vomir. Pour qui se prenait ce mec ? Nojiko était sa propriété tant qu'il n'en avait pas décidé autrement. Law s'étonna lui-même à penser de cette façon, mais plus Nojiko se laisser faire par ce type, plus la douleur s'intensifiait. Il s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers la scène et sépara les deux tourtereaux. Il plaqua le mec, inconnu au bataillon, violemment contre le mur et fixa ses petits yeux apeurés. Pathétique.

"On s'amuse bien ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus froid qu'à son habitude, la rage faisant légèrement trembler sa voix.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? le défia son opposant.

- Law, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?"

Law se retourna pour faire face à Nojiko. Il distingua dans ses prunelles une lueur d'incompréhension et, cachée au plus profond de son regard, un soupçon de peur. Il relâcha son captif et darda ses orbes bleus-gris sur la jeune femme. Il s'épata lui-même lorsqu'il caressa doucement la joue de Nojiko et qu'elle l'étonna encore plus en recherchant avidement le contact de sa main. Ce splendide moment de domination, selon Law, fut peu subtilement brisé par l'intrus de la scène.

"Alors Law, on se range maintenant ? Je pensais que tu étais un –"

Le mec, toujours innommé, se prit le point droit de Law dans la face, un léger craquement se faisant entendre. Law lui avait cassé le nez et son opposant avait maintenant une rivière de sang coulant de ses narines. Le jeune Trafalgar ne fut pas peu fier de son coup. Il attrapa Nojiko par l'avant-bras et la traîna derrière lui dans les couloirs du lycée. Celle-ci émit un rire digne de celui d'une déesse alors qu'elle suivait joyeusement Law. Celui-ci souriait comme un idiot mais se reprit vite en pensant à la tête qu'il devait avoir. Ils s'arrêtèrent de courir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout près de leur salle de classe. Nojiko récupéra son souffle contre le mur alors que Law l'observait. Il modéra l'envie naissante de l'embrasser mais quand sa vis-à-vis lui offrit un sourire éclatant, il ne tint plus et ses lèvres allèrent s'écraser sur celles, roses et pulpeuses, de Nojiko. Law était comme ailleurs. Les mains de Nojiko se baladaient sur son torse, dans ses cheveux, tirant sur le bas de son tee-shirt comme si la jeune femme voulait le lui retirer. Il était subjugué par les sensations. La tête lui tournait de désir pour ce corps collé au sien, il voulait juste arracher à Nojiko ses vêtements et pouvoir profiter une nouvelle fois de cette peau, goûter à la profondeur de ses reins… Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et, alors qu'il constatait lui-même ce fait, quelqu'un se racla la gorge juste derrière eux. Law cessa l'échange et se détourna de Nojiko avant qu'une autre vague de folie ne s'empare de lui. Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite alors que Kid laissait entrevoir un de ses sourires carnassier, presque effrayant.

"Je vois qu'on en profite par ici.

- La ferme Kid…"

Kid jeta un coup d'œil à Law et lui fit un signe de tête en direction de Nojiko. Law remarqua alors qu'il tenait encore fermement la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Si elle ne s'en plaignait pas, pourquoi la retirer ? Law rendit son sourire à Kid, balança son sac par-dessus son épaule et ils se rendirent tous les trois dans leur salle de cours.

Law n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce que racontait leur professeur. Il était trop occupé à laisser son regard se perdre sur le dos de sa plus grande conquête. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais il commençait à apprécier la présence de la jeune femme dans sa vie. Beaucoup plus que nécessaire. Et cette douleur dans sa poitrine qui ne disparaissait que quand il se trouvait à proximité de Nojiko le rendait fou. Il jeta un regard à Kid qui ronflait presque sur sa table. À se demander ce qu'il faisait dans un lycée celui-là. Il secoua avec plus ou moins de délicatesse son ami qui se réveilla d'humeur grognon.

"Qu'est-ce tu veux ? baragouina-t-il entre deux bâillements."

Law se sentit idiot à vouloir poser une telle question, mais il sentait que le jeu était entrain de tourner en sa défaveur. Et il ne pouvait pas passer la main aussi facilement. Il déglutit avant de demander à Kid une réponse qui lui faisait plus que peur. Elle le terrifiait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

- Hein ?

- Quand tu es avec Bonney ?"

Si Kid ne connaissait pas aussi bien Law, il aurait pu jurer que le brun rougissait. Et s'ils n'avaient pas non plus été dans une salle de classe, Kid aurait hurlé de rire devant la maladresse de Law. Mais il se retint et regarda presque sérieusement son ami. Law avait l'air bien embêté. Hilarant. Kid lui offrit un sourire mémorable et s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

"Bah, j'ai le cœur qui bat tellement vite que j'ai le sentiment qu'il va sortir de mes côtes. Quand je la vois avec un autre type, j'ai l'impression de me faire rouler dessus par un bus et j'ai juste envie d'aller défoncer la gueule du type en question. J'ai toujours envie d'la toucher, d'l'embrasser, d'la serrer contre moi. Niveau sexe, je pense que j'me lasserai jamais de son corps. Tu vois, c'est juste tellement bon que j'penserai jamais à aller voir ailleurs. C'est juste un truc de dingue que j'comprends pas trop moi-même, confia Kid. J'ai jamais été très doué pour ce genre de chose."

Law dévisagea Kid. Il était vraiment mal… Il avait contracté tous les symptômes. Il secoua la tête et remercia Kid d'un grognement. Celui-ci sourit une nouvelle fois, laissant découvrir des dents blanches. Il adorait voir Law désemparé.

* * *

Ce soir-là, à la sortie, Law attendit sagement que Nojiko délaisse ses amies. Il savait le regard persistant de Kid dirigé droit sur lui, mais il s'en foutait royalement. Il termina sa cigarette alors que Nojiko s'avançait vers lui, un sourire gigantesque sur le visage. Il écrasa le mégot du bout de sa chaussure. Son regard alla se planter dans celui de Nojiko avant qu'il ne l'embrasse fougueusement pour la énième fois. Elle ne fut pas un poil surprise et se laissa fondre dans les bras du jeune Trafalgar jusqu'à ce que celui-ci décide de mettre fin à l'échange. Il inspira longuement et baissa la tête, ouvrant et fermant la bouche plusieurs fois comme s'il cherchait à dire quelque chose, ce qui amusa Nojiko. Elle posa sa main sur la joue du brun et le força à la regarder.

"Oui ? dit-elle avec une note de moquerie dans la voix. Aurais-tu donné ta langue au chat ?"

Law scruta le moindre des traits de la jeune femme. Il devait le faire, mais le courage lui manquait. Il essaya de se relaxer du mieux qu'il le put et finalement, il se décida à avouer.

"Je suis amoureux de toi, je crois."


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon, eh bien cette histoire touche à sa fin. Je crois que j'ai battu mon record temporellement parlant. Une heure et demie pour écrire un chapitre. Je n'avais jamais été aussi rapide ;) Mais j'ai tellement de fictions en cours qu'il faut bien que j'en finisse quelques-unes. Et même si ce chapitre a été le plus rapide à écrire, il reste mon préféré :) La fin est volontairement ouverte, enfin, je trouve qu'elle est ouverte x) Sinon, j'ai écouté _Modigs – Flashman_ en écrivant ce chapitre ! Pour celles et ceux que ça intéressent ;) Merci pour les reviews, ajouts en favoris et follows :D Ça fait plaisir, à un point ! Sur ce, enjoy ! Et à bientôt sans doute._

* * *

Il l'avait dit. Law n'y croyait pas lui-même. Ces mots ne lui ressemblaient tellement pas. Si, il y avait deux mois de cela, on lui aurait dit que ces mots sortiraient de sa bouche, ces trois petits mots qui signifiaient tant et qui laissaient un goût amer sur ses lèvres, il n'y aurait pas cru.

Il attendait maintenant la réponse de Nojiko, celle-ci le dévisageant comme si elle avait un étranger face à elle. Law sentit soudain une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle soit étonnée par son initiative, mais de là à rester muette comme une carpe, cela n'avait pas de sens. Il commença à douter de lui-même. Aurait-il mieux fait de rester le froid et taciturne Law que tout le monde connaissait ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais voir cette fille sous le choc lui donnait à réfléchir. Et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle parle.

"Dis quelque chose."

Mais Nojiko ne pipa pas un mot. Elle continuait à le fixer, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant lentement. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Alors, tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire fut de fuir Law, de s'éloigner de lui le plus loin et le plus rapidement possible. Elle avait été surprise par son attitude au cours de ces deux derniers mois, mais qui aurait pu croire que les sentiments de Law étaient la raison de tout cela ? Certainement pas elle.

Law la regarda s'échapper. Elle le snobait, littéralement. Et il s'en voulut. Atrocement. Il savait, au fond de lui, qu'il aurait mieux fait de tenir sa langue et de rester le salopard de première qu'il avait toujours été. Pourtant, il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait aperçu ce que pouvait engendrer une présence féminine autour de lui, et il s'était trouvé à aimer ce genre de sensation. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était qu'elle essaye de le comprendre, qu'elle fasse fondre toute la glace qui entourait son cœur. Parce que cette glace lui pourrissait la vie.

Law eut un sourire amer. Son cœur n'était plus fait de glace à présent. À vrai dire, il n'était plus fait de rien. Il ne restait plus qu'un trou béant dans sa poitrine, fait de néant, et que rien ne pouvait combler à part peut-être cette fille. La douleur était revenue, plus vivace que jamais, et il savait que cette fois, elle ne s'en irait pas si facilement.

Tout ce qu'il trouva la force de faire, à partir de ce moment, fut de monter dans sa voiture et rouler, rouler, sans aucune destination précise. Il pouvait bien aller se perdre à l'autre bout du monde, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était oublié cette douleur, cette fille, ces putains de sentiments et sa situation de merde. Ce qu'il aurait aimé que Nojiko soit une fille comme les autres. Au lieu de ça, il se trouvait à traîner un poids plus lourd que lui-même appelé "amour".

Il rentra chez lui et, sans prendre le temps de se changer ou de prendre une douche, il s'effondra sur son lit. Il voulait juste laisser son cerveau en paix et tenter d'effacer cette douleur.

* * *

Deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Deux semaines que Law trouvait le temps long et que sa vie avait perdu de sa saveur, auparavant trépidante. Il était coincé en cours et tout ce dont il avait envie c'était d'une douche froide qui lui permettrait enfin de sortir de ce cauchemar. Malheureusement, rien de tout ceci n'était issu de son imagination.

Kid était venu le voir la semaine précédente, jouant l'ami inquiet, mais Law savait pertinemment que la situation amusait le roux plus qu'elle ne le tracassait. Voir Trafalgar Law le magnifique totalement désorienté devait être un spectacle plus que divertissant.

Bonney n'avait pas cessé de se foutre de sa gueule, racontant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'au moment même où Law avait découvert qu'il avait un cœur, il se l'était fait volé. Tel était pris qui croyait prendre. Mais par respect pour Kid, Law n'avait rien dit. Il s'était écrasé et avait attendu que Bonney ait fini de raconter des conneries.

Le seul ne s'étant pas spécialement soucié de lui, si l'on excluait Nojiko, qui semblait avoir oublié son existence, était Ace. Et bizarrement, Law l'en remerciait. Il n'aurait pas supporté qu'un autre de ses prétendus amis s'apitoie sur son sort à sa place. Il pouvait se soigner seul. Il suffisait qu'il se trouve une nouvelle cible.

Si seulement c'était aussi simple.

Au moment de rentrer chez lui, Law eut le malheur de croiser le regard de Nojiko. Celui-ci avait perdu de son éclat, mais la jeune femme ne s'était pas arrêtée de vivre pour autant. Pourquoi le devait-il dans ce cas ? Parce qu'il était Law, et qu'il n'aimait pas rester sans réponses. Il rejoignit Ace alors que celui-ci était entrain de griller une nouvelle cigarette. Lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de Law, le grand brun aux taches de rousseur haussa un sourcil étonné.

"Tu as une mine affreuse Law.

- La ferme."

Law alluma à son tour une cigarette, et lorsque la nicotine atteint son cerveau, il ressentit comme une délivrance l'envahir. Ce qu'il aimait quand cette fumée âpre se servait de ses poumons comme habitat. Il refit don de cette même fumée au vent, qui s'envola dans de jolies volutes psychédéliques. Une question lui taraudait les méninges. Une question étrange certes, mais il savait que seul Ace en détenait la réponse. Alors, ne cherchant même plus à tâter le terrain pour éviter de se faire cramer, il parla.

"Ace ?

- Hn ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'as fait quand tu as su que tu ne la reverrais plus ?

- Hein ?

- Quand tu as su que plus jamais vous ne pourriez vous parler, ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Quand elle est morte ? Tu t'es senti comment ?"

Ace scruta le visage de Law du regard. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas de poser ce genre de question. C'était trop direct, trop peu subtile, même pour quelqu'un comme Ace. Celui-ci pouffa de rire avant de tirer une nouvelle latte sur sa cigarette.

"On est en manque Law ?

- Humpf."

Ace n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il aurait dû prendre son portable et enregistré ces paroles totalement impensables venant de la bouche de Law.

"Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'avoir perdu Nojiko ?"

Law ne s'attendait pas à ce que son homologue lui pose cette question. Il frappa du pied dans un caillou qui se trouvait là. Il détestait vraiment Ace maintenant. Dans le sens positif du terme, s'il y en avait un. Il prit une grande inspiration.

"Un vide, assez conséquent, quelque part par-là, précisa-t-il en montrant la région de son cœur du doigt."

Ace analysa les moindres gestes, les moindres paroles de Law. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Trafalgar parler de sentiments et il devait avouer que c'était assez étrange. Tout le monde savait qu'Ace n'avait eu qu'un seul grand amour, mais que la fille concernée était morte dans un accident de voiture, six mois plus tôt. Depuis, il était devenu comme un second Law. Mais voir celui-ci se répandre en sentiment lui donnait envie de redevenir celui qu'il était avant le drame. Ace, le mec que tout le monde aime fréquenter parce qu'il est gentil et sociable. Pas le gros dragueur de base qui ne pense qu'à sauter la première venue. Il soupira longuement alors que Law venait de finir ses grandes explications.

"C'était à peu près ça, avoua Ace. Sauf que j'avais les larmes et l'enterrement en plus. Mais si tu veux un bon conseil, va lui parler. Tu cherches des réponses, non ?"

Law hocha la tête. Ace était en fait le pire de tous.

"Alors va les trouver à la source. Même si elles ne te plaisent pas, ce sera toujours mieux que de te morfondre. Et même si le spectacle vaut le détour, je dois reconnaître que j'ai du mal à me dire que tu es toujours Trafalgar Law, ricana Ace. Alors bouge ton cul !"

Law avait une sainte envie de le frapper. Oh, comme il le désirait. Mais il se retint. Il rejoignit son bolide, remerciant plus ou moins Ace et le saluant d'un signe de la main. Il avait des réponses à aller chercher et il ne comptait pas attendre plus longtemps pour les récupérer.

Il avait roulé jusque chez Nojiko. Il attendait maintenant sur le perron, le poing en l'air, hésitant entre frapper ou rentrer chez lui. Oh, et puis merde.

Il frappa trois coups secs sur le battant de la porte. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, il aurait préféré mourir que de se trouver là où il était actuellement. Nojiko n'avait rien d'autre sur elle qu'une serviette de bain et ses cheveux laissaient s'échapper de minuscules gouttes qui terminaient toujours leurs courses dans la vallée de ses seins. Il se donna une claque mentale.

Nojiko quant à elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir ici. Elle se tortilla sous son regard. Cette situation ne signifiait rien de bon.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Law ?"

Son ton avait été plus froid que ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Law arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension et se permit de rentrer sans l'autorisation de l'habitante. Nojiko referma la porte derrière lui et poussa un soupir de résignation. S'il fallait passer par-là.

"Je veux juste des réponses."

Law s'installa sur le grand canapé du salon et en profita pour scruter les lieux du regard. Malgré la pénombre régnante, il distingua un long couloir au bout duquel se trouvait un escalier. Cette maison était en fait beaucoup plus grande qu'elle n'y paraissait. Nojiko disparut quelques minutes avant de revenir un peu plus habillée. Elle s'installa face à Law, tentant tant bien que mal de fuir son regard bleu hypnotique.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Tout."

Au moins, il n'allait pas chercher midi à quatorze heures. Nojiko inspira longuement avant de commencer à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. La réalité, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment détesté Law. Bien au contraire. Mais tomber dans ses bras aussi facilement que les autres n'aurait rien fait de plus que flatter son égo. Et ça, jamais elle ne se le serait permis. Alors elle avait décidé de jouer. Et elle avait choisi Bonney comme camarade de jeu. Mais la partie avait tourné en leur défaveur. Et en défaveur de Law.

"Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour moi, dit-elle à contrecœur. Et je pensai que c'était le cas pour toi aussi."

Law se sentit tomber, mentalement. Alors c'était ça ? Lui qui pensait avoir été le maître du jeu était devenu la proie. Et il venait de se faire dévorer sans aucune préparation. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses poings se refermèrent, laissant des marques d'ongle dans sa paume, il en était certain.

"Bonney et moi avions fait le pari de te faire autant de mal que tu en as fait à toutes ces filles. Et quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, j'ai gagné. Inconditionnellement."

Law voulait fuir. Il la détestait. Il la haïssait. Il haïssait Bonney et ses plans foireux. Il haïssait Kid et l'influence qu'il avait sur elle. Il haïssait Ace pour être aussi perspicace. Il se haïssait lui-même pour avoir été aussi naïf et imprudent. Il n'avait plus qu'à ravaler sa fierté et abandonner son égo dans cette demeure. Il venait de se faire détruire, laminer, étriper, égorger, piétiner. Ces trois années qu'il avait passé à construire un empire colossal, balayées. Ce même empire, poussières. Tout s'effondrait. Et il n'était que le spectateur de sa propre déchéance.

Il se leva sans aucun regard pour Nojiko et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Nojiko le retint par le poignet. Il attendit, une lueur d'espoir dansant la salsa dans son esprit. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, Nojiko elle aussi s'était laissée prendre au piège.

"Je suis désolée Law."

Il pouvait toujours rêver. Il s'arracha à la prise de la jeune femme et claqua la porte derrière lui. Nojiko se retrouva seule dans son salon. Et quand elle entendit les crissements des pneus à l'extérieur, elle fondit en larmes. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'attache aussi rapidement, aussi aisément au brun. Elle avait toujours voulut lui rendre le mal qu'il avait fait, mais maintenant qu'elle l'expérimentait, elle se demanda si elle-même n'était pas un peu responsable de tout cela. Après tout, elle venait de faire exactement la même chose. Elle était aussi cruelle que Law, si ce n'était plus.

Finalement, le jeu avait mal tourné. Et les deux partis en avait fait les frais.

* * *

La fin des cours approchait à grands pas. Law avait essayé tant bien que mal d'essuyer sa défaite, redevenant le parfait salaud qu'il était. Ce rôle lui allait tellement bien. Mais rien n'avait réussi à effacer son besoin d'avoir Nojiko près de lui. Pourtant, il s'efforçait de l'éviter, et faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la repousser dans un coin isolé de son esprit. Mais quand il était seul le soir, les souvenirs affluaient et il avait déjà détruit tous les meubles de sa chambre une bonne dizaine de fois.

Cependant, tout ce dont il avait à se préoccuper pour le moment, c'était ce qu'il allait porter pour aller à cette foutue soirée. Ace avait encore remis ça. Le prétexte avait été la célébration de la remise des diplômes. Law trouvait cela vraiment cliché, mais il n'attendait que le moment propice pour se lâcher. Il décida de la jouer plutôt soft et sa Lamborghini fut bientôt lancée sur les routes.

La fête battait son plein. Il était une heure du matin et la moitié des invités en tenait déjà une sacrée couche. Law était assis dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, sur le balcon, sirotant un martini. Ses pensées commençaient à être embrumées mais il était encore conscient de ses actes. Quelqu'un s'invita sur son lieu de méditation et il reconnut les formes parfaites de Nojiko moulait dans une mini robe noire. Il voulait la lui arracher et goûter à sa peau. Il grogna de frustration et avala d'un trait le contenu de son verre. L'alcool lui brûla l'œsophage, mais les sensations qui en résulter étaient trop jouissives pour qu'il se plaigne.

Nojiko se tourna vers lui et elle sentit une vague de remord s'emparer d'elle. Elle voulait poser de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle du brun, avoir un nouvel aperçu du goût de sa peau sur le bout de sa langue, ressentir la brûlure que laissait les mains du brun sur son corps. Elle le voulait, corps et âme. Alors elle ne réfléchit pas plus, s'agenouilla face à lui et déposa ses lèvres sur celles au goût alcoolisé du brun.

Law ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Nojiko s'était soudainement approchée de lui et maintenant, elle l'embrassait. N'était-ce pas elle-même qui lui avait fait comprendre que leur histoire n'était qu'un jeu ? N'avait-elle jamais rien ressentit pour lui ?

Mais il retrouva bien vite ses esprits et ses mains se posèrent sur la taille de la jeune femme alors que sa langue cherchait vigoureusement celle de sa partenaire. Quand les deux organes se retrouvèrent, Law se sentit renaître. Ce parfum lui avait manqué, cette peau lui avait manqué, ce corps lui avait manqué, cette manière vaine et infantile pour tenter de dominer la situation lui avaient manqué. Tout chez cette fille lui avait manqué.

Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus assez d'air dans leurs poumons, Nojiko cassa l'échange et planta ses orbes chocolat dans les iris glacés de Law. Elle y retrouva l'éclat qu'elle connaissait si bien. Un mélange de malice et de noirceur, accompagnés d'un soupçon de luxure. Ce regard qui, sur elle, laissait des trainées de poudre hautement inflammable.

"Je suis amoureuse de toi, je crois."

Law dessoula aussitôt.

"Ah oui ?"

Il se releva, entraînant Nojiko avec lui, et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Cette sensation de puissance lui avait étrangement manqué elle aussi. Il dévora avidement les lèvres de Nojiko, lui faisant comprendre que c'était sans doute la dernière qu'il la laissait jouer avec lui comme ça. Elle sourit dans le baiser avant que tous deux ne manquent d'air à nouveau.

"Serait-ce un jeu pour vous, jeune Trafalgar ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton suave."

Law ne répondit pas. Il laissa planer le mystère alors que la température était montée d'un cran entre lui et Nojiko. Ô comme il aimait cette fille. Mais ses draps l'aimaient encore plus et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.


End file.
